538 Stars
by Spilledtea
Summary: "Um, should we go help them out?" "Nah, they can wait another minute. Right now I just want to enjoy this moment; no crazy life or death situations, just you, me, and five hundred and thirty eight stars." (Rigleen fluff because I love these two dorks)


**AN** : It's almost been a year since I've posted anything on this site. That's just too long. This isn't exactly a new story; I wrote it around October last year, but my tumblr followers liked it, and I need to post something. I need the reassurance that someone wants what I have to offer. Shameful, I know. But first story of 2017, yay! Anyway, this takes place back during the beginning of season eight. I wrote it after the first clip was revealed, then went back and re-edited after the next one to try to keep it canon. This is my version of what happened after Benson called the morning meeting, nothing like what canonically happened unfortunately, but I still enjoyed writing it and I hope you do to.

Enough of my babbling, enjoy the story.

* * *

A plethora of voices breathed life into the tension filled air; panicked murmurs and hollers mixing and blending together into a purée of unintelligible ramblings of mass hysteria.

"So that's it then? We're just going to die up here!" Mordecai was understandably flustered.

"I'm not ready to die yet!" Pops was in hysterics.

"I need to call my wife! She needs to know that I'm okay!" And Muscle Man was freaking out- which was actually no different from everyone else.

With words spewing endlessly from every direction, Benson honestly couldn't discern which pitch belonged to any of them- even if he cared enough to try. Their vocals were overlapping and butchering the other as each speaker fought for dominance. It was like trying to focus on a broken radio signal; only more aggravating.

To the stressed manager of the now space park, it was just white noise. The fragmented sentences flowed through one ear and out the other to rejoin the pandemonium that had momentarily taken up residence in his office. His frown deepened as he rubbed his temples to subdue the minor headache pulsating within his glass dome from all of the commotion. He, unlike his fellow subordinates, was trying to keep his head clear so he could rationalize and address the situation to find a solution. Albeit, it was proving to be an all but possible task; especially with the bright beacon of light the large crater filled planet was emitting in his face.

 _Had the moon always been that bright?_ He wondered bemusedly.

He sighed quietly, squinting against the moonlight. In just under twenty four hours he had gone from the happiest man in the world to- well, he didn't know how to describe what he was now, or even what had transpired. One moment, the park was sitting on the ground and they were preparing to celebrate Rigby's graduation. The next, it had cracked off from its foundation and rocketed into the neither regions of space without any warning beforehand. It was a hard pill to swallow, it had all happened so fast that it made his head spin. It was still spinning, scavenging for answers that he didn't have. Who did this? Why did they do it? Was there any motive? And how did Langer and Gene tie into all of this?

"Benson, are you even listening?!"

Benson jumped and jerked his head back, Gumball's rattling within his dome from the movement. He blinked, the voice of his employee having relinquished him from his inner thoughts; it seemed someone had won the shouting match after all, he mused to himself. He pivoted his office chair around and faced the group. The six eyed him with burning curiosity, fear and confusion etched deep into their faces as they looked to their leader for reassurance. His gaze moved past them, signalling out a bluejay sitting alone in the corner. It had been Mordecai who had spoken, his jaw clenched in vexation; it seemed reality had finally settled in and he had fallen victim to the panic and worry, just like everyone else.

Sighing again, the Gumball dispenser pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, trying to address and reassure the group. "Alright, just calm down. Panicking isn't going to accomplishment anything; it's certainly not going to get us back to earth any faster."

"Do you have a better idea, Bro?" Muscle Man shot back crossly, arms folded over his pudgy belly in defiance.

"If I did, would we be sitting here right now?" He answered dryly.

At that moment, Skips chose to speak up and make his presence known. "You're taking this better than I expected, Benson," he commented in his gravely voice.

Benson's right eye twitched in response. He could feel his grip on his emotions gradually loosen. Everything was piling on; with the addition of the latest problem he had on his hands, he didn't know how much longer he could stay in control.

"...I think I got it all out of my system," he lied, eyes lowering to his chest; now bare from the self inflicted destruction of the portable fax machine Langer had graciously bestowed upon him. So much for being in control.

There was a pregnant pause.

"It doesn't add up," Mordecai spoke, butchering the silence. "Why would they suddenly just uproot the park and send it into outer space?"

"I don't know!" Benson snapped. "I'm just as confused as you are. They kept me in the dark too."

Mordecai scoffed indignantly. "You're the boss, aren't you supposed to know these things?"

Benson glared back at the avian, his cheeks flushing red with unbridled rage. "Hey, do you think I'm happy about this? I had a date; which I can't go on now because of this stupid dome!" He seethed.

"Probably did her a favour," Mordecai mumbled under his breath.

Benson stood abruptly, positioning his hands on top of the desk, the rattling of his Gumball's echoing throughout the office. The onlookers watched silently, wide eyed and tense; fearing what their boss would do, none having the courage to stand up and end the altercation. Even Skips stayed seated, observing the two through his ancient, attentive eyes.

"What did you say?" He spoke calmly, but anyone could see he was close to the edge.

Mordecai returned the heated look; preparing to open his mouth and continue the verbal assault. He felt a hand touch his wing, and turned to see that it was Fives who had the gusto to interject; possibly saving the avian's job.

"Now's not the time for petty squabbles," the timid ghost hissed. "We have to figure out a plan to get out of here. I think we should start by rationing our food. We don't know how long we'll be stuck up here."

Benson nodded in agreement, his anger defusing at the statement. "Yeah," he held a metallic hand to his throbbing cranium.

"That's-that's a good idea."

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, he proceeded to pick up his clipboard off the desk and looked through; quickly assigning orders to the group.

"Pops, go check the food supply and record inventory. Skips, survey the grounds and check for damages. Muscle Man and High Five Ghost, I want you two to check the first aid kits and make sure they're stocked. And last but not least, Mordecai and Rigby, I want you and Eileen to-" he paused, sighing. "I dunno, go find some entertainment or something to keep our sanity in tact."

The group dispersed, each going their separate ways without a word. Benson groaned exasperatedly, massaging his temple. He half expected the duo to loudly proclaim their enthusiasm over the simple assignment, but instead they were quiet. Too quiet.

With that nagging thought in mind, he glanced up from the clipboard; eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Wait, where are Rigby and Eileen?!"

* * *

"Are you sure we should be up here?"

"Don't worry," the raccoon assured her with a wave of his hand. "Me and Mordecai come up here all the time. It's perfectly safe."

Eileen bit her lip apprehensively. She craned her neck, trying to see anything beyond the uninviting image that was Rigby's furry backside.

"You know, you'd see a lot better if you let go of me," Rigby remarked with a knowing smirk.

Eileen blushed, automatically tightening her grip around his waist. "You know I have a slight fear of heights."

"C'mon, I won't let anything happen to ya."

"Mmmm, I don't know," she hummed hesitantly. "Plus you make a pretty good pillow," she complimented, nuzzling her head against his fur.

"Hey, cut it out," Rigby chuckled, her soft chestnut hair tickling his backside. He squirmed in her grip; trying to free himself from the hold she had on him. Eileen retaliated, squeezing her hands tighter around his waist, an impish smile curling across her lips.

"Eileen!"

Rigby staggered forward, the extra weight pushing him downward. Eileen giggled, shifting all of her weight onto him, amusing herself with her boyfriend's plight. Rigby cried out in alarm, waving his arms in a frantic attempt to keep himself upright. His desperate pleas for assistance were unheard by the overly zealous mole; whom was currently focusing her attention on testing how long it would take before he crumbled.

Supporting the both of them proved to be too much for the little raccoon, his knees buckled and with a gasp the two toppled to the ground, guffawing loudly. Eileen rolled off of his back, and rested her head on his chest. She smirked at the rapid heartbeat pounding against her ear, satisfied with herself. Exhaling a contented sigh, she tilted her head to look up at the raccoon, and he at her.

"It's nice to finally get some time to ourselves."

Rigby nodded in agreement. "Gah, I know. Everything has just been so crazy, what with the dome, and the second dome. Now we're stuck up here for who knows how long- probably until we die- oof!"

Eileen jabbed her elbow into his side, smiling. "But at least one good thing came out of this," he continued.

"What's that?" She asked softly. His bushy tail coiled around her waist.

"I'm here with you."

The mole blinked, her cheeks darkening at the statement. She trained her blush on the tiled roof, unconsciously rubbing her bare arm; a nervous habit of hers.

"That's so corny," she jeered, still not meeting his eye.

Rigby shrugged nonchalantly, positioning his arms behind his head to use as a pillow. He gazed up at the vast sky, taking notice of the ample amount of stars peppered across the endless void. The raccoon's face suddenly brightened in recognition.

"Oooh look, there's Orion's breakfast!"

"Wha? Orion's breakfast?" Eileen parroted. She followed the direction he was pointing in, squinting up at the sky. Her eyebrows knit together in bewilderment; unable to discern what the raccoon was talking about.

"Orion's breakfast; it's a constellation that Pops showed me and Mordecai when we camped out in front of the park."

"I think you mean Orion's Belt," she rectified, still smiling.

"Whatever," he scoffed, a smile playing on his face.

"Hey look, it's Ursula Major!" She announced, grabbing his arm and excitedly pointing out the constellation for the raccoon to see.

"I think you mean Ursula Merger," he replied matter of factly. The two snorted and shared a laugh, remembering the infamous camping trip they took together, and how Mordecai had gotten the name wrong while trying to impress Margaret.

"Man, what a chump." His eye's widened at the revaluation of what he said.

"Don't tell him I said that," he hastily added.

Eileen offered him a smile. "Scouts honour," she pledged, her own way of telling him that she wouldn't tattle.

"You have to swear with your pinkie."

She stifled a giggle. "Rigby, I vowed I wouldn't. I even did the pledge."

He held his digit out, still insisting she take it. "A promise isn't a promise until you use your pinkie."

Eileen rolled her eyes at the childish act. She gazed into his now wide pleading eyes; unable to refuse such a request, she relented interlocking her own with his, and giving it a small squeeze. Their faces split into sheepish grins.

"Now it's official," she declared. "Come on, I think I hear Benson calling for us."

She stood up to take her leave. He reached out and ceased her wrist; anchoring her to the roof.

"Eileen, wait! Before we return to reality, I have something I want to say".

He closed his eyes, trying to gather the courage to find the words he needed to speak. Eileen stared back at him, her dark eyes glinting in the illuminating light of the full moon. Rigby took a deep breath and opened them, his hand still holding onto her dainty wrist.

"These last few months with you have been really awesome. I've learned so much, and now know stuff I never cared about before I met you; like that cockroaches can live several days without their heads, or that cows kill more people than sharks do- I didn't even know that!" he exclaimed.

Eileen giggled. He took both of her hands in his, her eyes widened.

"No one makes me happier than you do, Eileen. You've always been by my side when I needed you; you helped me with my fitness testing. Heck, you even inspired me to go back and get my high school diploma- something I thought I would never do! You make me want to be a better person. I know I was a huge jerk in the past, but I want to make up for that. You're a really cool girl, and I still don't know why you'd rather waste your time on a guy like me."

Eileen's smile faltered. "...are-are you breaking up with me?"

"What? No! I think I lo-" he chocked, unable to bring himself to say the word. "I think I l-" he grunted and tried again, the words knotting in his throat and twisting his tongue.

"I-I lov-" he sighed and growled in contempt with himself. How was it that just minutes ago he had delivered the best speech of his life to an audience of strangers, yet he couldn't tell the girl he loved his feelings for her?

Eileen quirked an eyebrow, her face a mixture of both confusion and concern for the raccoon.

"Rigby, are you alright?"

Rigby, still attempting to force the sentence out, relaxed and looked at her. The mole smiled softly, telling him it was okay; it was all the coaching he needed. In a rather daring move, he grabbed hold of her shoulders and quickly pressed his lips against hers. Eileen's eyes instantly opened wide. Was this truly happening? Her heart leapt and soared with endearment as her stomach erupted with the fluttering wings of butterflies. She had always fantasized about what kissing the raccoon would be like; she imagined that he a bit of a rough kisser with the sweet alluring taste of coffee on his lips. But this was far better than any scenario she could conjure up; Rigby was slow and gentle, he tasted like coffee and the pungent tanginess of rig juice; it was a sugary sweet combination, she liked it, Eileen decided.

Their lips parted before she could return the gesture. Eileen blinked, her mind wiped of all coherent thought. She stared back at the raccoon, her head foggy and lightheaded from the euphoria she had experienced. How long had it lasted; Six seconds? It felt longer than that.

"I really like you, Eileen; a lot," Rigby continued. "It's just, I'm not good with the feelings stuff."

"I know what you mean," she breathed, recovering from her love induced stupor. Her heart rapidly rammed against her sternum; the adrenaline having yet to wear off.

"But that's not gonna make me stop liking you."

"It's not?"

"Of course not," she confirmed with a shake of her head. "I don't care about all of that romance stuff. You don't have to buy me flowers, or tell me how you feel to prove your love for me."

Rigby turned his head down bashfully, his cheeks burning underneath his fur.

"Thanks, Eileen."

"...But there is one thing that you have to do," she implied with a sly grin.

He lifted his head, confused. "What's that?"

Eileen cupped his face in her hands and leaned in close. Rigby shivered from the sensation of her warm breath against his face.

"This," she whispered softly, before brushing her lips against his. Rigby was happy to return the gesture. It was even better the second time, Eileen deduced. Their hearts beat in sync with one another as they worked together in perfect rhythm. Eileen felt like she was dreaming; finally, after all of those years spent pinning after unrequited love, she had the boy she loved in her arms showing her just how much he loved her. It was truly a wonderful feeling; as if she were lighter than air. If only it could last an eternity. Evidentially they had to break apart for air.

The two gazed at one another; both of their faces beet red. "Umm, should we go back in and help them out?" Rigby asked, hoping to end the awkward moment.

Eileen shook her head, adjusting her glasses. "Nah, they can wait another minute. Right now I just want to enjoy this moment; no crazy life or death situations, just you, me, and five hundred and thirty eight stars."

Rigby smiled, concurring with her request. He slung his arm around her shoulders. Eileen leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing contently as they gazed out into the vast nether regions of space.

"Diddo"


End file.
